


Just Ask

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers, Drabble, First Time, Incest, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki have sex for the first time.





	Just Ask

“Are you sure you want to?” Thor inquired once again.

“Yes,” Loki replied impatiently, “I told you I did. Come on.”

Thor still couldn’t believe that Loki shared his desire, that after all the years of longing, it turned out all Thor had to do was ask.

Thor used his tongue and fingers to carefully prepare Loki’s entrance. Loki made increasingly demanding sounds until Thor coated himself with lubricant and worked his cock into Loki’s hole. With thrusts fueled by the built-up passion of over a thousand years, Thor made love to his brother until they orgasmed together, bodies pressed.


End file.
